encuentros la tierra del mañana4
by kamuy-ra
Summary: Los cambios climaticos en la tieera eran muy radicalesa , la humanidad se enfrenta auna nueva edad glasear y el domo estaba en el camino de crecimiento de una gruesa cap de hielo , sobrevivirasn los habitantes a esta nueva amenzasa y a los merodeadores..


Encuentros la tierra del mañana

Capitulo VI

**ÁBRETE CAJA DE PANDORA...DISIPA NUESTRAS DUDAS**

Como recordaran esta fue hallada en un compartimiento semi abierto en un cuarto repleto de cadáveres uno de los mas macabro descubrimientos después de los hallazgos de los Antares de salvamento , para evitar la curiosidad de la población se le prometió a la población que se les seria retransmitida todo lo que lograra recuperar de la cinta , lo cual como fue acordado bajo juramento para los funcionarios lideres y personaje mas importantes de todo el domo seria no mas de lo que una persona normal pudiera aguantar pues se esperaba imágenes muy crudas de todo los que paso en el domo. Para evitar fisgones fue sellado la compuerta de mando , en ella se encontraba el mayor proyector de todo el domo , y era un lugar adecuado , se fija el día la proyección de la cinta las expectativas son grandes , debido a la situación de vulnerabilidad del domo en la ausencia de sus principales lideres , se insto una alerta naranja en el domo , la gente debería de estar preparada para un ataque del enemigo y ser capaz de defendedlo sin dificultades , la hora llega , la gente se acomoda y el compartimiento es sellado por completo y aislados de todos los sistemas exteriores la comunicaciones permitidas serian solo en caso de ataque para los cual se mantuvo una línea de emergencia para casos extremos.

Después de la ratificación de juramento de total salvaguarda de los se vea en el recinto, se proceda a su reproducción sin más rodeos...empieza la cinta:

...Son 25 de diciembre de 2075 , una gran catástrofe pone en jaque la supervivencia de la raza humana , la construcción de las los domos o como le llamaba sus constructores las nuevas arcas de Noe es anunciada en todos los continentes , la imposibilidad de detener el impacto del un cometa en la superficie terrestre hacia temer lo peor , en el peor de los casos , se aceleraría el cambie de polo que ya para entonces estaba bastante avanzado...un selecto grupo e habitantes de la tierra es escogido , los materiales de los cuales estaban hechos los domo variaban según la potencia que los construía , pero el fin era el mismo lograr la supervivencia de la raza humana...así durante un primera parte de la cinta se narra a los oyentes el funcionamiento la tecnología y muchos aspectos de los domos , además se enuncia que en total fueron echo 6 domo , a fines del 2078 el cometa estaba por impactar en la tierra , ...de pronto se inicia la bitácora del capitán Herwin Ojara : hoy 15 de febrero del 2080 impacta el cometa en nuestra atmósfera los cambios son catastróficos , todo en los domos rezamos por los no afortunados porque no creo que haya en al superficie nada d capas de sobrevivir a tamaña destrucción , el temor se acerca las inhalaciones del exterior están siendo evacuadas , el 2400 hizo impacto en tierra las porción menor del cometa , uno de los domos fue destruido casi en su totalidad , los otros domo temen por su supervivencia , que el cielo nos ampare va a caer el trozo principal , casi al instante...(interferencia)))... (se reanuda todo)... perdemos contacto con otros domos aparte del domo de Sud África no sabemos si alguno mas fue alcanzado por las catástrofes naturales , hemos perdido contacto con todas las demás domos...(la narraciones continúan día a día por una semana)... acaba el primer día , se abre el sello todos van a descansar lo que habían visto era terrorífico , los mas sorprendidos eran los lideres , ellos pensando que era un planeta extraño cuando no era ni mas ni menos que la misma tierra pero el año, eso seria para después ,el día siguiente seria otro día de revisión de la cinta , se pidió a todos que descansasen después de terminar de ver la cinta completa deberían deliberar sobre que mostrar y que no.

Segundo día: una ves mas los relatos de bitácora del comandante mostraba los cambios que se habían suscitado en el mundo , el cambio de polos era evidente y el impacto de meteoro acelero el proceso , todos temen por su vida es algo ya muy común en los comentarios , en una vista de los superviviente ellos notan destacadas figuras de la ciencia , niños genio de entonces se ven ancianos en las fotos , ...de repente,,,, la bitácora es interrumpida , pero la grabación de esta no , un mensajero pone en alerta a todos , no invadían unos seres extraños , varia llamadas de auxilio de otros domos habían sido escuchadas , por fin se restablecían después de 5 años las comunicaciones la defensa de la tierra era prioritaria , los ejércitos mecánicos fueron desplegados , los enemigos asombrados por las bestias mecánicas sueltan a sus propios ejércitos , estor eran los merodeadores mas ágiles que los torpes robots , a pesar de la artillería de estos son destrozados por los agresores , de repente un experimento en uno de los domo demuestra que estos seres no resisten la radiación , los mataba a un a pesar de sus trajes , los domos si tenían protección anti-radiactiva , se decide una acción desesperada , haciendo uso de minas de plutón se nucleariza calcinando 2/3 de la superficie terrestre el enemigo pereció pero dejo a sus mascotas por así decirlos , los merodeadores eran resistentes a la radiación y ayudados por esta alcanzaron proporciones gigantes , estoa animales sedientos de sangre comenzaron a cazarnos , después de arrasar la superficie terrestre sin problemas olfatearon los domo situados bajo tierra es así que nacen los topos alteraciones de esta criaturas , al parecer los alienígenas que soltaros estas bestias las manipularos de forma de que se adaptan a todo tipo de terreno y condición mutado de la forma mas conveniente para lograr su objetivo, el terror se apodero de los domos , se comenzó a reforzar los domos y a implementar armas internas de defensa además de implementar los hangares de salvamento en caso de perder el domo principal , se construyeron además otros puntos de reunión fuera de los domos siempre subterráneamente , de repente la narración es interrumpida …..Nos atacan…. nos atacan , dice el grito,, se oyen alarmas al fondo , y una gran movimiento de gente y soldados , de repente se ve un estado de alerta rojo , los civiles a la defensa del domo mujeres y niños a los compartimentos de salvataje y lugares de salvaguarda mas cercanos , se ve la tensión de la sala de mando , se le pide a la computadora que derive sus memorias a otras terminales de extracción para evitar que caigan en manos enemigas , pero que continué con la grabación de los acontecimientos , así si laguen vive podrá llevar esta bitácora como ayuda para las defensas de otros domos...de repente alguien grita cayo la defensa de abajo el túnel de conexión ha sido dinamitado para evitar el ingreso de lo enemigos , una fuerte explosión hace temer lo por , le 4to nivel ha sido penetrado , el oficial con lagrimas en los ojos aprieta el botón de sellado de las compuertas , esto explicaría el por que muchos de los niveles estaban intactos pero con esta acción mucha gente no llegaría jamás a los puntos de evacuación , por lo que estaba condenada a morir , era una decisión difícil...coronel abandonemos pronto estarán aquí abandonemos … sale un mensaje de cambio de termina , en el transcurso solo se oye los gritos , y aconteceres de las batalla pero no se ve el video ..de repente después de unos gritos de dolor y desesperación , se ve el ultimo video de comunicación , era de una de las terminales que aun operaba que era uno de los últimos refugios …este decía ...Este es el comando de comunicaciones los niveles de mando medio todos han sido aislados , el domo ha comenzado a desactivarse , henos sido sellados en vida la ultima comunicación de capitán fue un grito agónico desde los hangares de salvamento , estos han sido penetrados según los rumores , moriremos , están entrando,,,,,,nooo están aquí ,,,,,,Fin de la transmisión...solo al final se pierde el sonido pero la computadora manda a este terminal la masacre que realizaron estos seres con los sobrevivientes de los niveles , sus mascotas se encargaran del resto , se ve escenas desgarradoras de todas los puntos de resistencia del domo al final unas palabras de unos de los sobrevivientes si nadie sobrevivirá por lo menos moriremos con honor y aprieta un botón de repente una gas verde inunda los compartimentos los humanos mueren al instante los invasores huyen pero al final también mueren , el gas tenia partículas radiactivas , el 3er nivel soltó la ultima defensa del domo la cusa so.,o era activada en las áreas en las que ya no quedara mas de unas cuantas personas , era el ultimo y mas desesperado recurso , el cual nos daría la explicación del por que tanta gente murió dentro de compartimentos aparentemente aislados , cuando el veneno entro por las rendijas echas por los merodeadores , el gas mato a los refugiados que estaban dentro , las compuertas de emergencia eran aparte de eléctricas también mecánicas , previendo que sea destruida o dañada su central eléctrica...las imágenes de la gente muriendo eras desgarradoras , de repente una luz de alerta roja alarma a todos los jefes y lideres del domo , un ataque de merodeadores , pero donde ...Abran la compuerta de sello ordeno Melques, mas importante es ver este nuevo problema, computadora detener reproducción, lo terminaremos de ver después de que pase el peligro, nuestra seguridad es primero, se dio la alarma, todos los defensores deben ir a sus puestos.

un vigía que estaba cerca al túnel ha escuchado sonidos como de rascar , sin duda es un topo alisten cañones de energía pesados , es momento de probarlos , los medianos que sean montados en todas las líneas de defensa , los de defensa interior , listos a funcionar , todas las puertas solo están abiertas un 50 por ciento , sobre todos los de acceso a niveles , Querveros encargare de todo , yo iré al centro de control de allí veré a nuestros enemigos mediante las cámaras operante , todos a sus labore que los equipos de destazar estén listos no queremos que se amontonen muchos cadáveres , esos nos quita capacidad de defensa , que todo se lista las plataformas y carniceros que estén la alas ordenes , todos a sus puestos , se decreta desde este momento estado de emergencia anaranjada, de repente un gran estruendo anuncia lo inevitable ya esta dentro ; Fuego…. , el topo quedo destrozado después de la descarga de energía de los cañones láser recién instalados , pronto aparecerán los merodeadores alístense para la defensa y despeje de la frontera de disparo , parte de los restos del mega topo son retirados , pero los sonidos que se oían detrás era n de los merodeadores se habían dado cuenta de la muerte del animal y se lo estaba devorando para poder pasar por medio de el , estén listos no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos , sale el primer merodeador , este eran algo diferente a los convencionales era mas lanudo y tenia mas corazas , las flechas de las ballestas le hicieron cosquillas solo el disparo de los cañones lo tumbaron , inmediatamente salio una cuadrilla de trabajo para procesar al animal antes de que saliera otro , la implementación de una plataforma que se movía por medio de las vías de tren hizo que al elevarlo encima por medio de una grúa este fuera ingresado al interior donde un ejercito de carniceros se encargaron de procesar todo el animal , el estruendo de l disparo de los cañones pareció aturdirlos por un rato , pero estoas bestias eran persistentes no se darían a si nomás a rendirse , de pronto una manada entera embiste la puerta de defensa que se había construido tomando desprevenidos a los defensores , muchos de las armas fueron dañadas , los cañones se dispararon a riego de destruir parte del portón , pero valió la pena varios de los merodeadores fueron alcanzados y muertos , los restante huyeron , habíamos ganado la primera batalla subterránea , a pesar de que los daños fueron mínimos , el daño por el disparo de los cañones debilito el centro de la muralla de defensa las cuadrillas de carniceros tuvieron que trabajar en tres turnos para despejar los restos de los merodeadores caídos , pero a estos merodeadores era mas difícil procesarlos , tenían mas corazas que debían ser removida , lo único bueno era que así conseguimos materiales para hacer tiendas y mas ropa para invierno , de las corazas Roan confecciono ingeniosas armaduras de tres cuerpos como escamas , no eran muy pesadas así que no dificultaba a la motricidad de los soldados , todo era procesado las carne de estos merodeadores era excelente combustible por ser muy grasosa , además de parte de ella y sobre todo de los cebos se obtenía un aceite que era utilizados para alumbrara las casas así como también para templar los metales en la armería .

Terminado el ataque y reforzada la defensa por medio de disparadores de pulso instalados en varios puntos de la muralla de defensa , los jefes y cabezas de familia se encerraron una ves mas para terminar de ver el video que explicaba los que paso en el domo , al cerrar la compuerta del centró de mando Melques ordena a la computadora que continué la reproducción , esta hace lo que Melques ordena , las escenas desde diferentes puntos del domo son desgarradoras los civiles huían desesperadamente a los compartimentos de salvataje antes de que estos fueran sellados , una de las escenas mas conmovedoras es despedida de los niños que son los primeros en ser evadidos de una de las plataformas , poco después se ve como una de las puertas en el mismo momento que salen los niños es destrozada por los merodeadores , los cuales tumban parte de las plataformas de lanzamiento , los pocos soldados que los resguardabas agotan hasta el ultimo disparo antes de sucumbir en las fauces de los merodeadores , solo una transporte sale en medio de la batalla , todos los demás mueren de repente la cinta se hace cada ves mas difusa… hasta que se apaga la energía había sido desconectada de ese hangar para ser enviada a otros hangares , pues depuse cambio la cámara a otro hangar mediano del cual se encontraba una nave mediana robots mechas de combate y gran numero de naves de salvamento en sus posiciones de salida , la energía se apaga nadie llego a este punto , de repente se ve una imagen del control maestro donde muestra como van cayendo uno a uno los 3 hangares de salvamento , poco después se observa que todas las pantallas se comienzan a apagar , recorta la transmisión………(solo sale estática).

Melques da por terminada la exposición de los sucedido , como ven lo que paso en el domo fue horrible , aun nos falta descubrir el hangar donde se encuentra la nave mediana y los robots recombate pero tarde o temprano encontraremos ese hangar , por ahora se votara en una noción si se deberá mostrar a toda la gente los que solo hemos visto los presentes comento Querveros , los votos fueron unánimes , cada jefe se encargaría de contar los que mas le convenga a sus respectivos clanes mas nunca se sabría los que en realidad paso , hasta que se tengan mas datos sobre la situación real del domo .era por el momento mas importúnate encontrar la forma de activar los robots de combate para que las misiones de reconstrucción de la vía de tren fueran mas rápidas y el domo no sea vulnerable al ataque de las nuevas bestias .

Los equipos de trabajo se concentraron en l busque da de los ingresos hacía los hangares , supusieron que al igual que la mina estos serán apéndices en el cuarto nivel del domo , así que comenzaron los trabajos de mejoramiento reparación y puesta en funcionamiento de todos los sistemas ce comunicaciones , armas , puertas automáticas sistemas de cierre automático y todo aquellos que use energía para su funcionamiento , Roan Nau y Melques se encargaron de la búsqueda de una manera de hacer funcionar los robots de batalla por medio de energía , Querveros se encargaba de la reconstrucción de las muralla de defensa si como también se encargaba de defender a los obreros que trabajaban en la reconstrucción del túnel de interconexión.

Critos por su parte se entrego a la tarea de encontrar los ingresos a los hangares , En el transcurso se descubrió dos salas colaterales de mando , eran las salas de armas y el segundo de comunicaciones , al activar la totalidad de los sistemas , se tubo acceso a las cámaras que se encontraban operativas , gracia a ellas fue mas fácil para Critos dar con uno de los hangares secundarios , además de una almacén de municiones y suministros de combate , también encontraron uno de le los almacenes de ropa del personal , de los cuatro que había solo uno quedo con un numero significativo de uniformes , estos se repartieron entre los técnicos de la sala de mandos y el ejercito de salvaguarda pues eran ellos los que mas o necesitaban , tras un mes de excavaciones el encontrar del hangar principal de huida parecía casi imposible debido a que las cámaras de ese sector se habían dañado buenamente producto del ataque que destrozó gran parte del domo , en las excavaciones se encontraron hasta cinco puntos en diferentes niveles donde los mega topos habían entrado al domo , todos estos sectores fueron reparados , gracias a la colocación de cargas controladas además se demolió los túneles de interconexión de los merodeadores alrededor del domo , la ausencia de ataque hacia temer por un ataque a gran escala , pero nada no representaba ningún ataque , Melques anuncia que por fin se puso en funcionamiento completo el laboratorio así como una sala de ultrasonido que se encontró cerca de una de las alas de salvamento , los análisis metereologicos mostrabas que el domo y todo el desierto que los cubría se había convertido en una gran glasear aun para los merodeadores tales inclemencias meteorológicas eran insoportables por lo que estos deben haber migrados a otros lugares , encontrar el hangar principal se convirtió así en la principal tarea de los obreros , dos meses después , los obreros se topan con una gran puerta metálica , las conexiones estaban rotas por la irrupción de un mega topo pero al repararlas se esperaba que se tenga acceso a ella de alguna forma de otra manera tendrían que disparare y caberle una agujero .Para evitar daños a la estructura primero se intentaría poner en operación la apertura de la puerta ,desde los mandos del domo , una semana se estuvo reparando los daños causados en la infraestructura de conexión como en las líneas de energía que tuvieron que ser reparadas , al final llego le momento que todos esperaban el operador mandaría energía por medio de las rieles a ese sector , las cámaras del que resulto ser el hangar principal se activaron , así como también se pudo abrir sin dañar la pesada puerta metálica , esta era de un gran grosor en el interior todo estaba igual ninguna persona llego a este punto de salvamento los trenes estaban en las rieles esperando para interconectar los dos tramos , pero paso algo sorprendente los robot de batalla también se encendieron , saludando a los obreros que llegaban , Melques Roan y Crito comenzaron a investigar todo el hangar era el mas seguro aun que el domo por los estudios que le realizo Grego ningún mega topo habría podido penetrar en el una ves cerrado , además se encontró un comande de semi serrado solo dejaba el ingreso de los trenes de interconexión lo demás se sellaba por medio de unas placas , en este hangar armas se encontró gran cantidad de cables de alimentación , por fin podrían poner en funcionamiento muchas de las baterías automatitas de defensa , además descubrieron que los robots de batalla se alimentaban por medio de unos cables que se encontraban en el suelo , gracias al descubrimiento de esto se encontró la manera de hacer funcionar a los robots de combate y las baterías de láser , en todos los niveles se comenzó la búsqueda de los termínales de alimentación par montar en todos los niveles robot de combate y baterías automática s de defensa , se optimizo los terminales de control de todas las unidades automatizadas , era un gran triunfo para la humanidad , pero de repente se comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal , no era usual que dejaran de atacar los merodeadores.

Se estaban reuniendo los jefes de los clanes para quejarse sobre la escasez del alimento , curando Quira irrumpió en medio de todos , según mis análisis , nos encontramos debajo de un glasear , el sol sale muy poco en el día , así que el invernadero produce muy poco , es necesario que rescatemos a los de la ciudad , buenamente sin nuestra ayuda perecerán por le intenso frió , además si tenemos suerte se nos cruzaran merodeadores y podrán usar las nuevas armas de lacar que Grog ha confeccionado , además , el aceite y el combustible para la calefacción esta alarmantemente bajos , si todo continua así no podremos continuar en la base y tendremos que migras , Melques al salir del área de mete reología confirmo las deducciones de Quira , era necesario rescatar a los de la ciudad , a diferencia de otras veces la naturaleza nos ha enviado un medio de transporte mas seguro , se cavaran túneles en el hielo el agua que se extraiga de ellos será succionado por una tubería hacia los almacenes del domo , por medio de estos túneles llegaremos en menos tiempo a la ciudad , espero que no sea tarde , los preparativos comenzaron para evitar el desgaste de los obreros se utilizo un láser calorífico para derretir el hielo , el avance era tedioso pero necesitaba de poca gente para manipularse , mas bien siempre de cerca se encontraba una patulla de soldados en caso que se encontrasen con merodeadores , los trabajos comenzaron de inmediato en dos días se llegaron a los bunker del tercer anillo de observación , a media semana se llego a los bordes del bosque , este había sido tumbado por le glasear y la madera se encontraba congelada como témpanos de hielo , rápidamente se fue talando los árboles y derritiendo el hielo para hacer camino , en el transcurso se encontró tres cadáveres congelados de merodeadores , nuestros vigías hubiesen terminado así si no los replegábamos , las situación era apremiante el grupo de trabajo espero llega a tiempo para salvar a los que aun estuviesen vivos dentro del la ciudad en algún lugar.

Los trabajos para llegar a la ciudad fueron arduos , en el transcurso se encontraron varios cadáveres congelados de merodeadores y bípedos , huían de algo cuando fueron alcanzados , con cuidado fuimos rescatando todo los que necesitábamos , para mantener la carne se construyo refrigeradores portátiles , todo era trasportado por una especie de carro gusano , en el se cargaba todas las congeladores , huesos y madera , además era desde donde se transportaba las tuberías de conducción de agua en todo el tunes habían tres bombas que se encargaban del transporte de liquido hacia el domo , de ves en cuando una de las secciones del transporte regresaba al domo para llevar lo recolectado , en todo el tramo de viaje se construyeron tres centros de acopio y de descanso , la mayoría eran bunker de defensa que habían quedado sepultados dentro del glasea ,. Además si en algún caso un merodeador se topaba con ellos los obreros se refugiarían el bunker además de que podrían defenderse desde el, en cada bunker por esto se instalo generadores en cada uno de los bunker para que con la energía generada, piedad activar las baterías de defensa que se colocarían dentro de ellos. los trabajadores tardaron mas de los debido pero los resultados valieron la pena , después de una semana y media de trabajo por fin se llego a una de las edificaciones de la periferia , Ardilla nuestro guía nos indico los lugres a los que la gente pudo haber escapado , por ser los mas seguros de la ciudad a pesar de la fuerza del glasea este apenas pudo pasar entre las estructuras de la ciudad por los que habían muchos lugares que no se encostraban cubiertos por le glasear además ,ardilla nos dijo que la parte mas segur si se encontraba en una de las áreas que estaba cubierto por el glasear , de repente un vigía nos alerto del peligro , varios merodeadores salieron de unas de las construcciones , eran como cinco , buenamente ellos también se estaban refugiando dentro de los edificios , la expedición retrocedió se llamaría a 3 tropas de guerreros para combatir con las bestias , además se mando atraer ballestas de asalto de gran calibre y fusiles con balas explosivas , buenamente tendríamos que enfrentarnos a gran numero de ellos , Ardilla se preocupo so los merodeadores están hambrientos , buenamente olfateen y caben hasta lograr su objetivo , si llegaban al refugio seria una matanza , pues en el refugio no había gran cantidad de armas , Querveros que se encontraba al mando de la expedición pidió además mas vagones congeladores porque pronto tendrían que procesar a varios merodeadores , los refuerzos y armas llegaron entres días , el uso de los vagones facilito gran parte del viaje.


End file.
